1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to fluid pipe systems such as air ducts and their fittings for HVAC (heating; ventilation; and air-conditioning) systems, and in particular to a fluid pipe connector for connecting with one or more fluid pipes, and sealing the connection by means of a moving rubber gasket seal.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Conventional HVAC ventilation duct systems are composed of elongated straight ducts and a large number of individual or sometimes grouped fittings such as for instance elbows, bends, T pieces, transitions, etc. At different positions along the longitudinal length or at the junction with one of these specific fittings it is necessary to provide a seal. The problem of achieving a seal between two pipes has long been addressed by those skilled in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,531,460; 5,473,815; European Patent EP 0 596 230; Data Sheet 6121 featuring ROLL-GU-FIX, a registered trademark of Aerotechnik Siegwart GMBH; and Design Pat. Nos. 363,115; 377,829; 386,246; 362,300 and 362,299 and others all depict the use of a flexible deformable type gasket material disposed between an outer and inner fluid pipe junction. All of the above patents of the related art are suitable for their intended purpose, that is to make a seal, and their intended methods of adjoining the pipes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,703 and 5,531,460 and several of the Design Patents all assigned to Lindab Ab Basted Sweden are directed to pipe connectors for establishing a connection between pipes wherein lip seal of U-shaped cross-section provides a seal between the outer side of the connector and the inner side of the pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,460 appears to be an improvement invention wherein the U-shaped cross-section sealing ring is pre-loaded by first providing an arcuate section for the middle of the U so that the side member flanges are first directed ideally outward and then brought to a 90 degree position of the U when the arcuate middle section is clamped.
European Patent EP 0 596 230 B1 and Specification Sheet 6121 directed to ROLL-GU-FIX, the registered trademark of Aerotechnik Siegwart GMBH are both directed to a rolling flexible gasket that starts from a first initial position or groove on the coupler and then as the coupler is passed into the pipe/duct rolls to a second or final resting position or groove as the pipes ducts are completely inserted, i.e. when the connector is completely inserted into the pipe/duct.
An important element of HVAC fluid pipe/duct assemblies that is not addressed by any of these examples of assembly of the related art is that although these sealing methods may provide a greater or lesser seal, they do not tend to affix the pipes/ducts together but rather require an attachment method to make the final connection between two pipes/ducts of the junction. They will not even make a temporary attachment. Sometimes in the assembly of large pipe/duct runs, the large volume pipes/ducts (which can be quite massive), will not retain themselves in position until that attachment means has been completed which is often by the use of one or more sheet metal screws. This can be unweilding, undesirable and unwelcome to skilled laborers/craftsmen/technicians who are assembling the pipe/duct runs. None of these patents of the related art shows or even hints at a way to at least temporarily stop the pipes/ducts from being pulled apart during or after when they are or have been inserted.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a pipe/duct juncture featuring a flexible deformable gasket material that will at least temporarily keep its position during the assembly process before the permanent attachment means is affixed. It would be further desirable to have a pipe/duct juncture featuring a flexible deformable gasket material that will permanently keep its position after the assembly process thereby eliminating the permanent attachment means.